


The Purple Apron of Doom

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny knows that he wouldn't find that purple, Hawaiian-print apron attractive on anyone other than Steve, and that's freaking him out more than a little.





	The Purple Apron of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March for this prompt at comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/791512.html?thread=102064344#t102064344): _Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Danny has been able to resist the shirtless, tattooed, muscled Steve from day one. But it's something about Steve wearing an apron that makes him weak._

Danny doesn't know why it's this that finally breaks him. Maybe it's the lack of sleep, the fact that their neighbor Ruth automatically assumed they were gay when Steve said he was Danny's partner, or just the frustration that comes from being around Steve 24/7 and isn't born entirely out of irritation.  
  
Maybe it's five goddamn years of holding every feeling, every forbidden desire back and not being able to contain it anymore.  
  
But Danny is secretly grateful that his partner decided to microwave an omelet so he has the disgusting smell of that to focus on instead of how hot Steve looks in that apron. And maybe if he concentrates on the workbook and crosses his legs, Danny can refrain from jumping his partner.  
  
But the stupid workbook is making him think of Steve, and that's the last thing Danny wants. He needs to stop thinking of Steve entirely, at least in this way.  
  
Danny knows there's something really wrong with him for wanting Steve so badly just because he put on an apron. Weirdly enough, it never bothered Danny that his eyes may have lingered on Steve too long whenever he took his shirt off. He could just attribute that to being not completely straight and not being blind either. It makes sense that Danny would notice Steve's muscles and tattoos. It also never bothered him that he noticed Steve when he wore a suit. The man did look like James Bond after all, and Danny could acknowledge that.  
  
But Danny knows that he wouldn't find that purple, Hawaiian-print apron attractive on anyone other than Steve, and that's freaking him out more than a little. Because finding an admittedly good-looking man attractive in a suit or without a shirt is practically generic in how common it is, but this is strangely specific to him and Steve. And the fantasies the apron is conjuring in his mind aren't even that sexual. They're mostly sappy and domestic, actually. Seeing Steve in the apron makes Danny want to wake up with Steve every morning, eat breakfast with the guy (though hopefully something better than microwaved eggs), and watch him putter around their house in tacky aprons better suited to old cat ladies named Agnes.  
  
Danny realizes what he just thought. _Their_ house. Fuck, he wants to live with Steve, and for real this time, not just because Danny is looking for a better apartment or because they're stuck on a stakeout together. Hell, he basically wants to marry the guy, and he would have been more than willing to "pretend" to be gay with him and not just to protect their cover, and that means...  
  
_Shit, shit, shit!_ Danny is so royally fucked. The eggs, right! Danny can complain about the microwaved eggs.  
  
Through the rising tide of panic, he manages to start a conversation with Steve about the eggs and the quiz in his "Perfect Partners" handbook. He mentions the next question, which is what Steve's passionate about. He's still freaking out about his recent revelation too much to make his typical jokes about Steve's love of grenades or whatever. He recalls Steve's excuse for the microwaved eggs and says that Steve is passionate about protein.  
  
"Wow, you, uh, really peered into my soul there." And then Steve grins at him before taking a sip of his coffee, and Danny's heart races in his chest, way, way too fast. He feels like he can't breathe, like he's about to die in this apartment with Mr. Pickles and Steve.  
  
Steve's smile disappears, and Danny's fear only spikes when he realizes that he probably just gave everything away with his face. He puts down his coffee and walks into the living room. He kneels in front of the couch and looks up into Danny's eyes with this concerned expression that makes Danny want to cry (although he's at least able to avoid doing that, thank God). "Hey, Danny, what's going on?"  
  
Danny shakes his head quickly. "I'm fine, really. Go back to eating your gross excuse for a breakfast."  
  
Steve frowns. "You don't seem fine. What's wrong?"  
  
_Everything._ But Danny can't say that, so he just bites his lip and hopes that Steve gives up and goes away. Inside, he's laughing at himself, at how he's usually the one who would accuse Steve of being unwilling to open up about his feelings, and now he can't even talk about his. The role reversal is ironic and kind of depressing.

Unfortunately, Steve doesn't leave. He puts a hand on Danny's knee, which is probably only meant to be a soothing gesture of friendship, but it just makes Danny feel worse.  
  
Danny tenses and pushes Steve's hand away. "Please, don't do that. Okay?" His voice is way too quiet, doing nothing to hide the fact that he desperately needs Steve to not touch him right now, and not because he's angry.  
  
Steve seems almost sad now. "Why?"  
  
Danny swallows a lump in his throat. "I love you." He had said that just the night before, when they discussed Steve's personality type. But that whole bit where he called Steve a "wacked out control freak" kept it from sounding like this, like a meaningful confession. All of the times he's said those words replay in Danny's mind, and Danny realizes that he was always getting away with something, getting away with telling Steve as much of the truth as he could without really putting his heart out there to be stomped on.  
  
But now it's time for the stomping to commence.  
  
Steve blinks like he's confused. "I love you too, buddy. But I don't see what that has to do with--"  
  
Danny shakes his head, and his vision is blurry because tears started gathering in his eyes. So much for maintaining his dignity. "Not that. Not I love you, _buddy._ Just I love you, love you. Like I want to kiss you, and live with you, and have a cat with you even though I'm not really a cat person." He laughs weakly at himself, at how pathetic and gone he is for Steve, at how idiotic he is to only realize it now. "I love you so much that I think you look hot in Agnes's ridiculous purple apron, and I had a panic attack because you smiled at me."  
  
"You think I'm hot?" Steve sounds really pleased about that. _Why_ does Danny love this egomaniac?!  
  
"That's the part you focused on?!"  
  
Steve shrugs, completely disregarding Danny's outrage. _Typical._ "I admit that I'm a little surprised about the apron fetish, but not as much as the rest of it." His hand returns to Danny's knee and starts to rub circles over it that slowly inch up his thigh.  
  
Danny shudders under Steve's touch and clenches his eyes shut. "Not really an apron fetish, Steve. More of a _you_ fetish. Which is probably why you shouldn't be touching me like this right now." Danny is fighting with himself to not react to the way Steve is touching him.  
  
"I didn't say it was a bad surprise." Steve beams at him, and the amount of happiness in his eyes is almost blinding. His hand travels up further on Danny's thigh, and it's clearly deliberate at this point.  
  
"What are you saying?" Danny is trying to not let himself hope too much. Maybe he really did have a heart attack, and now he's in a coma and hallucinating. That makes more sense than what's happening right now.  
  
Steve hums thoughtfully. "I'm saying that I'll move you in next week. And I think we'll do well with a cat. You seem to get along with Mr. Pickles pretty well."  
  
Steve glances over at Mr. Pickles, who seems to be quite content sleeping next to Danny. He returns his gaze back to Danny, and his face is filled with pure adoration as he leans closer towards him.  
  
"I'm saying that I love you, love you. And I would really like it if we could start kissing right now."  
  
Danny chuckles because Steve is being an absolute goof right now. But he's Danny's goof, and that makes Danny happier than he knows how to say. So he doesn't say anything and instead grabs at the back of Steve's head and pulls him in closer so that they can finally kiss.  
  
Steve only pulls away when there's a knock at the door followed by Lou's voice, along with the voice of that guy from the infomercial, Barry Burns. Danny sighs, and the disappointment he feels is reflected in Steve's eyes.  
  
"Back to work, I guess," Danny says.  
  
Steve nods. "I'll go answer the door." He stands up and glances down at Danny's lap before he smirks. "The apron thing really does it for you, huh?" He waggles his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner that should not be appealing at all (but unfortunately is, because apparently Danny completely lost his mind when he fell in love with Steve).  
  
Danny blushes and arranges the blanket over himself. "Just go answer the door already, you animal."  
  
Steve winks and saunters away towards the door.


End file.
